Hope
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. A recently homeless Astrid crosses paths with veteran of the streets Hiccup, who puts his mind to making her see light at the end of the tunnel. Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

**New prompt! Homeless Hiccup x Homeless Astrid.**

 **Currently rated T for themes not including sex! I know, shocking. That might go up but if it does it'll be clearly signposted.**

 **On we go!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup stared into the cracked, spotted mirror of the public toilet, running a hand over his scruffy stubble. He couldn't often afford to spare money for the batteries in his year-old electric shaver, but it meant he didn't scratch his itchy face until it bled if he could shave. Cursing sensitive skin that had yet to toughen up against either the elements or his facial hair, Hiccup rinsed as best he could and, while he was there, used the bathroom and filled his water bottle from the sink.

Then it was back outside. He didn't like sitting around, only did it when he was so hungry he could barely walk. Or if he met up with his friends. Checking the straps of his backpack, Hiccup set off walking. He was grateful his shoes were quite hardy, really. Had been bought for hiking before...

Swallowing, Hiccup shook off those memories and let his legs guide him. He knew the whole city - where best to get food thrown out by supermarkets and restaurants, the spots least likely to get attacked while he slept. Every spot that let homeless folk get hot water or even _clean_ water, the swimming baths that let them get a shower cheaply so long as they respectfully cleared off without a problem.

Then there was the library that had a box of books homeless folk could come in and swap with. He knew the laundrette that would let him wait when he washed and dried his clothes so long as he was quiet. _Anywhere_ that free food was available, though Hiccup did his best not to go to many of those, so someone else could eat.

He worked for his food where possible - volunteering at the soup kitchen got him a wash and two square meals for the day, while he helped ensure dozens of others got to eat too. It was nice to put his kitchen skills to work for a good cause. Some of the other people there often even slipped him a few pounds, which Hiccup spent on things he could share where possible.

"Hiccup!"

Having been walking aimlessly, Hiccup noticed his aching legs and that he'd ended up under the abandoned railway, where several homeless folk congregated to sleep. It was relatively empty - the weather was mild today, many folk probably out begging or in some cases, stealing for survival. Their sleeping bags and some backpacks sat in certain spots, but Hiccup wouldn't dream of touching them. He didn't leave his stuff anywhere though, just in case. Desperation drove people to some painful things.

"Hey Tuff" he slipped his bag off his shoulders, sat on the cardboard Tuff indicated "how you doing?"

"Ok. Ruff is off... _working._ "

Hiccup frowned, knowing Tuff hated that his sister insisted on doing things for money so they could survive.

"Ah. Well, I have crackers and peanut butter, plus I just got water. Lunch?"

"You sure?"

"I had a good day yesterday."

Peanut butter was a saving grace for many of his fellow transient folk. Cheap and filling, came in small tubs that fit in their bags and didn't go off. He and Tuff shared a few crackers dipped in peanut butter, and after a drink of water Hiccup settled against the wall to flip through his book. He'd read it a few times, but it whiled away the hours while Tuff took a nap cuddling his ragged chicken toy - he didn't sleep well at night, preferring to stay awake making sure his sister was safe.

"Hey Hiccup!"

He jumped, not aware Tuff had woken up.

"Yeah?"

"There's one of those charity things for us to go to next week. Teeny told me, I just remembered."

"Ok. Thanks Tuff."

"I hope there's soup. And somewhere to give Chicken a bath."

Hiccup smiled, knowing that Chicken was just one of those things. Tuff had had it since he was fourteen, and despite losing his family other than his twin sister, he still had it some six or seven years later. Ruff came back mid-afternoon, sporting a bruise across one cheek and clutching a bottle of own-brand mouthwash as she dropped down with a supermarket bag in her other hand.

"Oh. Hey Hiccup."

"Hey Ruff. You want something to eat?"

"Whaddya got?"

Hiccup handed over the peanut butter, holding out a box of breadsticks since he knew Ruff didn't like crackers. She rinsed her mouth and spat green alcoholic liquid away, then started crunching the proffered food. Hiccup dug through his bag, finding he had a little tube of cream to help her cheek in his battered first aid box. He refilled it at the walk-in clinic sometimes - the people who worked there thought he was sweet to try and help his fellow homeless folk with bandages and antiseptic for the injuries that came part and parcel with living on the street.

"Here you go Ruff."

She took it wordlessly, an unspoken agreement not to ask how she got hurt so she wouldn't resist the caring offer. Hiccup screwed the cap back on his peanut butter, tucked it back in his bag and Ruff pulled out a few boxes of powdered soup and paper cups. There was a battered camping kettle next to the firepit everyone would congregate around, and as several of the others who 'lived' down there came back, they shared hot soup and warmed their numb hands around the fire.

It wasn't a warm home with loving parents, but it was a damn sight better than a shop doorway alone where they'd probably get beaten up by passing drunks. Hiccup would probably move on tomorrow so someone else could warm up and share some soup. The ones down there who drank - Hiccup didn't, but he could understand _why_ they did it - even stayed on one side, respecting the ones who didn't.

They were just _people._ Down on their luck, stuck in ruts or in bad situations, but they probably wouldn't survive without each other. Hiccup had always been scrawny, but in the year since he ended up on the streets his ribs and hips had become razor sharp against his skin. If Tuff hadn't found him shivering in the rain and dragged him over to the railway spot, fed him hot soup and did something he and his sister called a 'Thorston sandwich' to warm him up, Hiccup mightn't have lasted.

That was what inspired him to try and help others wherever he could - he couldn't do much, but everything Hiccup didn't need just to survive was shared with others.

As the flames embers died out that night, Hiccup stared at the ragged picture clutched in his hands while the twins fussed around with their sleeping bags. He missed his mother so... uncle Gobber too. And his dad. Or who his dad _had_ been before.

It was hard to miss him so much after the four years Hiccup spent living with a ghostly shell of the man he once called father.

Tucking the photo back in its waterproof bag, then inside his coat, Hiccup tugged on his gloves, curled up with his head pillowed on his rucksack and a foil blanket slung over him. The days were mild but the nights could be fierce. Hiccup had given his sleeping bag to someone else when winter was over; he could survive without it. Luckily, he seemed inordinately resistant to common problems like pneumonia and viruses.

Nightmares plagued almost everyone. Hiccup's were of his parents. They started happy, memories of warmth and love, pets and family celebrations. Then it became crashing metal, the smell of blood. A funeral procession that even then, Hiccup remembered the smell of alcohol on his fathers breath. It had never improved. The man never got over the loss of his wife, his closest friend. Hiccup had come home from college to find his father missing. Still remembered that knock on the door saying they'd found him, the cold settling in his gut.

He jerked awake crying, but if he woke anyone, they didn't complain. He wasn't the only one. Tuff was still awake, watching over his sister. Held a pocket tissue out to Hiccup silently, patted his shoulder when Hiccup sat up to clean his face.

"It's ok Hiccup. We all got our demons."

They woke with the early morning commuter rush, cars and traffic jams and people shouting obscenities at the huddled masses just trying to catch some Z's. It happened. Hiccup bade the twins goodbye for the time being, promised to hook up with them at the charity day and packed his stuff together, heading off to find a bathroom, maybe treat himself to a cheap tea and toast from the early morning breakfast vans.

Just another day.

* * *

Astrid woke with a groan, body stiff from curling up tighter and tighter against the cold night air. So far, her spot behind a rotting fence on the abandoned lot of a burned down building was proving at least to stop her waking up with a creep looming over her. But it had zero protection against the cold; Astrid wouldn't be able to stay there forever if she wanted to keep all her limbs. And her life.

Cold was always ironic for her, since Astrid's nightmares, day and night, were of _fire._ Heat. Burning.

Shivering as her scars ached, Astrid hastened to pile up her scant belongings and start walking. Sitting made her a target. Even weeks on the street accumulating dirt and smelling less than fragrant didn't seem to slow the steady stream of leering men who eyed her like meat and offered her food or shelter in return for 'a favour'.

Astrid wasn't that desperate yet.

Although she had to admit, the women she had encountered in _that_ line of work were usually perfectly lovely to her. A couple gave her food or told her where to go get warm, chatted to her between 'working'. One had sat in a church with her as it rained outside, the two young women sharing a thermos of coffee and their life stories, only to never see each other again. Life on the streets was a strange place.

Star - one of the working girls - had let Astrid on to a charity event for homeless folk, designed to put them on to other places that helped with accommodation or food, sometimes giving away free stuff like sleeping bags and warm clothes. Whatever it was, Astrid could probably use the help.

Stomach rumbling angrily, she just hoped there would be food. It had been three days since the weekly bread and soup handed out by a group of lovely old ladies and their children, and Astrid hadn't managed to get anything else since besides a doughnut and some water from one of the working girls, Candi. She could get water in a public bathroom of course, though it was questionable on drinking quality.

Shrugging on her backpack, Astrid tugged her coat tighter around her and set off toward the community centre recommended to her by Star. It was a couple of miles, but the possibility of food was a strong lure. There were several other people hanging around outside, and it started to open just as Astrid got there. The stream went in, and she lingered back.

Astrid hadn't been homeless that long. These people probably deserved help way more than her. Even if she went in, they would just say she didn't _need_ help yet. Rapidly talking herself out of even going in to find food, a voice interrupted her mental dialogue.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you?'

She turned to the voice, saw someone lingering at the doorway in a tunic-length jumper and black jeans. He wasn't filthy like her, had obviously shaved in the last week or so. Maybe he worked there and didn't recognise her face.

"Uh. Y-yeah."

He had a warm smile. Kind green eyes. Held out a hand far warmer than hers.

"I'm Hiccup. Yes. Really."

Astrid took his hand, shook it briefly.

"Astrid."

"Well Astrid, why don't I show you around?"

"I-I uh..."

"How about you come in and get something warm to drink? Your hands are cold. If you want to go after, then no problem."

Friendliness was a rare experience for Astrid. Even before she ended up on the streets. This... _Hiccup_ guy seemed sweet enough, and he couldn't exactly insist on some creepy 'favour' surrounded by lots of other people.

"Ok."

"Cool. Come on in."

Oh it was _warm_ in the centre, and the smell of coffee and soup made Astrid's already rumbling stomach practically try to eat itself in anticipation. Hiccup smiled, winked and led her to join the queue for the food counter, pointing out the different spots around the room.

"Those guys are handing out sandwiches and socks to go. Over there is a list of homeless hostels and shelters and the prices for the night, which you can take with you. I think they also have sleeping bags if you need one of those. The nice man over there has tokens for the local laundrettes to do a wash and dry. Then over there are the sign-up sheets for emergency housing lists."

Hiccup pointed each station out, then once they got their soup and roll he led her to where they could sit and eat. Astrid burnt her mouth in haste to drink the soup at first, spluttering slightly before deciding the not-scalding bread was a safer start.

"Do you work here?"

Oh gods now she was blurting stuff out. Astrid shoved bread in her mouth to silence herself.

"Me? Gods no. I've just been around the block a couple times now and didn't recognise you."

Surprised, she swallowed thickly.

"Where's your stuff? Or do you really go out with no coat?"

"Oh. No. My things are there with my friends" he gestured to two twin... boys? girls? Astrid couldn't quite tell "I tend to get too warm in layers and so I took off my coat. Plus it'll feel warmer to put ur on when I go back out."

Astrid kept telling herself to shut up and not offend the nice man who was being helpful, but her mouth kept running.

"How is that even possible? I'm always cold."

"Probably my Nordic blood. Or that I'm just weird."

Chewing sparingly at her bread, Astrid looked down at her soup. Hiccup pushed his roll across to her. Astrid shook her head and pushed it back.

"I can't take your food."

"I insist. I eat pretty good all things considered. You're new at this, aren't you?"

Astrid nodded solemnly, trying to resist but Hiccup was insistent on giving her his bread.

"T-thanks."

"No problem. You drink coffee?"

She nodded again, pulling off small chunks of the donated bread in case he wanted it back.

"Ok. I'm gonna go get them, if anyone bothers you just go sit with the twins. I promise they are super nice. Crazy, but nice."

Astrid hunched in on herself, drinking the soup now it had cooled to a temperature that wouldn't scald her mouth. Even as she sat, her eyes strayed to where Hiccup was in the queue for coffee. The server obviously didn't want to hand him two, but he indicated Astrid and she tried to wave in agreement. He returned with the two drinks in paper cups and a winning smile.

"There you go. He thought I was trying to get extra for me but I said you weren't done eating."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't have anything to give back."

Hiccup looked at her strangely for a minute, but he didn't look _angry_ at least. He sipped from his coffee, then smiled gently.

"Because I've been there, and someone else's kindness saved _my_ life. I guess all I want you to do in return is pay it forward some day, when you can."

"O-ok. Thank you."

He effectively followed her round, not obtrusive but ensuring Astrid got as much out of the centre as possible. Astrid ended up with a new sleeping bag, socks and a sandwich tucked into her bag, and Hiccup even gave her gloves to keep her hands warm.

"Oh. I have something else for you."

Hiccup delved into his backpack, came out with a bizarre headcover that combined a beanie hat with a woollen 'beard' that covered the lower half of her face.

"What's this for?"

"Well. It's warm. Also, I get the feeling you get a few unwanted advances, and this will hide that pretty face of yours. Can't hide your eyes, sorry."

"D-don't you need it?"

Gods, she couldn't stop stammering because someone was showing her basic kindness. Astrid hadn't realised how out of touch she was with _decent_ people after years without them.

"Nope. I have the real thing... sorta. And I have a hat that fits better."

He gestured at his stubbled face, smiling. Astrid felt a little silly, but it was warm and soft and if it lessened the creeps, it was worth feeling daft.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

After insisting Astrid sign up for the emergency housing list she wasn't convinced she deserved to be on, Hiccup even offered to show her where he slept safely from time to time. Astrid was initially hesitant, but he mentioned they often lit fires and the promise of warmth was too alluring.

"Ruff. Tuff. Meet Astrid."

They were as friendly, if 'crazy' as Hiccup had said they would be. Took Astrid with them to a spot under an abandoned railway to bunk down, shuffled up to make room for her. They were all eating the sandwich they'd been given earlier, perched on sheets of cardboard as Hiccup told her about how the twins had saved him early on.

"Thorston sandwich?"

She asked, unsure when she had last spent a whole day full, most of it warm.

"Masters of heat conservation!"

"Did you guys get tokens for clothes washing?"

"They only gave us one because they thought we were the same person."

Hiccup produced his, handed it over to the twins without question.

"I don't need it. You guys take it."

"Wow! Thanks Hiccup!"

Astrid felt out of place with these people who had clearly bonded over life in the harsh elements with nowhere to go, but Hiccup had already made her promise to spend one night there, to test out her new sleeping bag. Bundled up with gloves, new warm socks and the daft hat Hiccup had given her within the confines of her sleeping bag, Astrid was warmer and comfier than she could remember being in a while.

In the dying light as the fire burned down, Astrid saw Hiccup pull something out of his coat, smile sadly at it before putting it back and curling up under a silvery foil blanket. He glanced over but Astrid closed her eyes, not wanting him to feel she had intruded on such a private moment. She closed her eyes and fell asleep faster than she expected.

-HTTYD-

 **This is only a short. I will control myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Troodonitus - I feel like you guys misunderstand me when I try not to overrun my short stories. When I say I'm trying to adhere to a specific number of chapters, what I mean is "I won't overload my anxious self by making this a proper story when I have so much to do!"**

-HTTYD-

Astrid tried not to overstay her welcome, especially when she woke the next morning to find out that Hiccup was already gone. One of the twins - Tuff, she was _almost_ certain - gave Astrid a pot of peanut butter and told her to get crackers, as they both stayed relatively edible for a while and peanut butter filled one up.

" Be seeing ya Astrid. Stay safe out there!"

"Thanks. You too."

The 'beard hat' went back in her bag to save for if the wind chill picked up, one of the other 'residents' of the sleep spot pointing Astrid to the nearest public toilets and she thanked them quietly, set off to relieve her bladder and clean herself up with the brand-new-toothbrush-and-toothpaste she'd found in her bag with a scrap of paper tucked between them.

" _I got these free and already have one! Keep smiling. H"_

Odin, even clean teeth felt like a novelty for Astrid. She moved quickly, not wanting to be caught as she took advantage of warm water to clean her face a little, wiped off with a paper towel from the dispenser. Empty bladder and full water bottle, she had no cause to linger and so Astrid moved on.

Her eyes did glance over the tampon machine, grimacing. She'd luckily had a box in her bag when she was thrown out, but she would probably run out half-way through her next period. Gods only knew what she would do beyond stealing toilet paper from public restrooms and wadding her pants with them, but that was hardly reliable.

She walked for a couple of hours, then remembered that she had tokens for the laundrette and that Hiccup had said they let the homeless sit quietly in the warmth while their washing spun and dried so long as they were quiet and respectful. Taking Tuff's advice and using some of her miniscule money to buy a cheap pack of crackers, Astrid headed along to the laundrette with her little token clutched in her hand.

Sure enough, Astrid's token was exchanged for two - one wash, one dry. She emptied her pockets and bundled her coat and jumper into the machine, knowing they would be harder and more expensive to replace than her thin undershirt and so she opted to take care of her warm layers.

"Hey lass" the laundrette owner got her attention, jolting Astrid from watching her clothes spin around and around "c'mere."

Self-conscious of her dirty t-shirt, Astrid crossed her arms and shuffled over hoping she wasn't about to be asked to leave by the scary-looking lady.

"Yeah?"

"There's a bag o' old stuff in that cupboard I let your lot grab something from. That t-shirt won't keep ya warm."

"R-really?"

"Aye. One thing, mind. Although if ye find a pair o' bottoms that fit ya, ya can have them too."

Astrid's belt was on the tightest loop and even then her jeans were barely staying up. Thanking the woman profusely, hunting through the bag and finding a slightly baggy shirt that felt nice and thick, and even a pair of cotton jogging bottoms that were about the right size. Astrid showed them to the woman, who nodded and clicked her tongue as Astrid's wash finished. She transferred it to the dryer opposite, was in the process of folding the gifted wear tightly to try and squeeze it in her bag when the door jingled.

"Astrid! Hey! I see you met Bertha. Hey Bertha."

"You two again?"

She worried for a minute, but Astrid saw that 'Bertha' was actually sort of smiling as she swapped the twins tokens so they could wash their clothes too.

"Hey Astrid, you got something from Bertha's lucky dip! If you want you can put your t-shirt in with my stuff?"

Bertha told Astrid she could change quickly in the back, and as predicted the donated top was almost deliriously warm and clean-feeling compared to her t-shirt. Tuff let her drop it in with his stuff, then the twins perched next to her on the bench. The silence was awkward, but the laundrette was warm and she knew the twins were nice people. It could be far worse. Nobody spoke until Astrid's dryer beeped about thirty minutes later, which seemed to jerk Tuff out of a reverie.

"If you don't find something for the evening, there's a van that gives out free sandwiches with a cookie over by the big park tonight. They usually get there about eight."

"Oh. Thanks... Tuff, right?"

"Yeah. And that's my sister Ruff. She doesn't talk much except to me. Well, me and Chicken."

Tuff held up the thing Astrid had noticed him holding, but not identified until now. It was a chicken teddy. Clearly, he was quite attached to it. Astrid grabbed her stuff out of the dryer, relieved to find it fully dry and she hastened to put her jumper on while it was still warm. She was about to leave when Tuff reminded her her t-shirt was in his wash load, so Astrid huddled up and hoped Bertha didn't think she was trying to loiter beyond the offered time.

Almost the second Tuff's stuff finished drying and Astrid had her t-shirt back, she started preparing to head off.

"Hiccup will probably be at the sandwich thing. I always give him my cookie, I don't like sweets."

"Oh. Right."

"Well I figured you would wanna know since you and he are buds now. Like us. Catch you later Astrid."

"Yeah. Bye. And thank you."

"No worries. We gotta look out for each other cus not many others will. Except Bertha. Bertha is awesome."

Bertha gruffed, now tending to actual customers as morning business started to pick up. Astrid slipped out of the clothes washing haven, feeling admittedly better after a warm nights sleep, enough to eat the day before and freshly laundered, warm layers on her top half even as the air chilled her cheeks and hands.

She found somewhere quiet to sit an hour later, settled her rumbling stomach with sparing use of her crackers and the peanut butter Tuff kindly gave her that morning. He was right - it did fill her up quite well. Enough that her mind wasn't consumed with the prospect of another day hungry. Tucking them away, she had a swallow of water and figured if she wanted to get more money, she would have to beg.

It wasn't that Astrid considered herself _above_ begging, but she felt guilty that anything donated to her could have gone to someone else. To limit her guilt, Astrid only did it for the bare minimum she needed, stashing most of it away for when she needed to buy her sanitary products and using the rest to get a coffee from a polite vendor who let Astrid sit down nearby to drink it.

As evening started to fall, Astrid took herself off toward the promise of a sandwich from Tuffs directions, seeing a throng of people already waiting but a trio of burly men with several crates called out in booming voices that there was "plenty to go round!" and Astrid found herself seeking a mop of auburn hair.

It took a little over fifteen minutes for Astrid to get through the swarm and receive food, feeling some schoolyard nostalgia as she was given a package with a carton of juice, a sandwich, an apple and a cookie all bundled in.

"Don't litter that lass. Next!"

Astrid shuffled out of everyones way, extracting the apple from the pack and tucking the rest in her pocket. Fruit wouldn't keep like the rest. She bit into it, pleasantly surprised by the sweet taste and hummed happily at the simple pleasure of a juicy apple.

"Did Tuff let you know about this place?"

Whipping around, she found the mop of hair she'd been looking for and Astrid couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah. Thanks. I never knew strangers could be so... selfless and nice until I met you and your friends."

"Hiccup! Hey! Here's your cookie."

A Thorston twin appeared, quickly followed by the other and both were holding out cookies to Hiccup. He took them with thanks, traded Tuff his banana and Ruff his carton of Ribena.

"Thanks guys. I don't like blackcurrant much."

He added as explanation to Astrid, who nodded and bit her apple again.

"Want to come sit with us to eat? The stars look good from our usual spot."

She nodded silently, followed the three on a short jaunt up a nearby hill, where Hiccup used his foil blanket spread out for them to sit on rather than get their butts wet or muddy.

"See? Good view for the city huh?"

He pointed out along the city horizon, glittering lights in distant buildings and despite the light pollution, some shimmering stars visible too.

"Yeah."

Astrid couldn't fathom how _happy_ Hiccup came across when he had obviously been homeless for a while, how he seemed high-spirited and friendly while Astrid felt lost, bleak. Adrift. They sat and ate and drank their food, keeping track of their rubbish rather than litter the open green space.

Not everyone was so polite with it, and after the crowd started to clear a half hour later, Hiccup and the twins actually got up and picked up some of the rubbish scattered about the fields.

"Why do you do that?"

"Respect. Those guys feed a hundred or so people each week, just here, out of the goodness of their hearts. They don't deserve lectures from the local council about littering because some people can't be bothered to use one of the dozen bins in and around this park."

"How do they afford to do that?"

Hiccup dumped the pile of rubbish he was holding into the bin, then pointed at the three guys packing up their table.

"The bearded bald guy is John and he runs a fruit stand, keeps anything not sold at the end of the day for a couple days. Frank is the redhead, he runs a cafe and refrigerates leftover sandwiches and bread. Then the bearded not bald blond is Malcolm, and he runs a bakery. Bakes the biscuits. The juice cartons are donations. Frank used to be homeless, John and Malcolm are a couple. Any of the packs they don't hand out get donated to shelters."

Surpised, Astrid turned wide eyes to Hiccup.

"How do you _know_ all this?"

"I chatted with them one night, when they noticed I had Tuff's cookie but no pack of my own. Gave me one, so I helped them pack up in return. We got to talking. If it's a slow night I hang out to chat to them again. Lovely guys."

There he went again, with his kind heart and happy smile.

"We're gonna go find camp for the night Hiccup, catch you in a few days I guess."

"Yeah. See you soon guys."

Ruff and Tuff left Hiccup and Astrid alone, and she felt a bit awkward in general but Hiccup was rather easy company.

"I'm gonna go find myself a spot for the night. You making your own way? Oh, before I forget" Hiccup reached into his coat, pulled out a business card of sorts "this is a walk-in clinic. They uh... they give homeless girls stuff for _that_ time of the month. Just give them that."

Astrid flipped it, saw a bizarre doodle of a cute dragon on the back.

"What?"

"That's so they know I sent you. I get first aid supplies there, they think I'm sweet for patching street folk up."

"That... that is sweet."

He beamed.

"Thank you. So... like I said. Bed time. Are you off to your own special place?"

Astrid wanted to stay with him and absorb Hiccup's knowledge, his _goodness_ and his _hope._ But he had already done way too much for her, when she had nothing to offer him.

"Yeah. Thanks for this though."

"You are quite welcome. Goodnight Astrid."

"Night Hiccup."

He gave her another smile, then turned and began to head off with long strides from his long legs. Astrid contemplated following him, then decided she had better go find somewhere to crash. Slowly, shyly and expecting to be rejected, Astrid ended up back at the spot Hiccup had showed her to. Neither Thorston twin nor Hiccup were there, but the spot they'd inhabited was empty and nobody seemed to be paying her much attention.

She bundled herself up into her sleep wrappings, warm and comfortable with a full stomach again. Things that had scarcely happened before Hiccup and his friends gave her advice. Not to mention his novelty hat did wonders for hiding her face so less creeps tried to lure her to a gruesome death.

Astrid spent the better part of a month slowly learning her way around life on the streets. Found out about the swimming baths she could shower at, finally washing her filthy hair. Attended another charity day, and though she was disappointed not to see Hiccup there, she did bump into him now and then on the streets. Whenever they crossed paths, Hiccup helped her in some way.

The first time, he told her about the library that had books for the homeless. The second, he patched up a cut on her arm where Astrid had fended off a particularly persistent "come with me darling I'll help you" leering Neanderthal. His fingers were toughened by street life, but his touch was gentle and technique efficient.

The next time Astrid ran into the twins, they chased off another creep by Tuff running full-pelt at him, screaming maniacally.

"Thorston Battle Frenzy!"

It had certainly been effective, even if Astrid had to find new places to sleep after that. She thanked the twins, who camped down with her for the night before everyone moved on again.

The third time she saw Hiccup, he bought her a coffee and shared his bag of beef jerky with her. The fourth, he told her about the soup kitchen he volunteered at and apologised for not telling her beforehand.

"You volunteer?"

"I like to work for my food. I get to clean up, eat and help ensure other people get a meal too. It's a win win win. Win."

"Win?"

"Exactly. I'm on my way to volunteer now if you want somewhere to grab lunch."

Astrid watched him from where she sat eating her meal. Hiccup had shaved again, chin and cheeks clouded with stubble but no more patchy scruff. Electric shaving, she mused. He was effortlessly polite, handing out scoops of mashed potato or vegetables from his station, poured endless squash into plastic cups that, according to a young woman sat near her, the soup kitchen recycled.

A little over a month after the first one, Astrid found herself at the same community centre for another of the homeless charity days. Just like last time, Hiccup was around the doorway and positively lit up when he saw her.

"Astrid! You made it!"

"Yeah. You're looking bright about something."

"One of the volunteer social workers has found that Ruff and Tuff still have a living relative. And they're trying to track them down. Hopefully they'll have somewhere to go soon, and Ruff can stop... never mind. I'm happy for them. You wanna get some soup?"

They sat at the table with their soup and bread roll, and Astrid decided she owed him. Pushed her roll over.

"I can't take your food."

"Please? You and your friends probably saved my life."

Hiccup smiled, nudged it back.

"Then you're welcome, but please eat that. I have enough."

He was _impossible,_ Astrid decided. As he sipped a coffee, he was looking around the venue with his usual keen stare. Hiccup seemed to find what he was looking for, gesturing to somebody. Astrid turned to see what he was doing, found one of the clipboard-holding-people looking at the two of them.

"Astrid Hofferson?"

"Y-yeah?"

A reeling shock and possibly a conversation later, Astrid was informed she had a place at one of the emergency housing hostels she'd been listed for. Hiccup looked practically beside himself with happiness - he was happy Astrid was getting off the streets even though he deserved it more, had been out far longer than her.

"But H-Hiccup, he should-"

"Nope. You. Better get going before she thinks you don't want it."

Astrid almost said no, wanting to insist on Hiccup taking it but given that he wouldn't even take her **bread,** she felt like it would be a losing argument, and she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Can't he stay _with_ me?"

"Sorry, against the rules. One person rooms. And definitely no mixed gender rooms."

"I'll be fine Astrid. Come on, I'll walk you over."

The nice clipboard human gave Astrid the address and a sheet of paper full of information, and once Hiccup was done grabbing his sandwich-and-socks, they headed off. It was a bit of a walk, but Hiccup was jovial.

"Why were you looking around so much?"

He grinned, held his arms out dramatically.

"They know I tend to know everyone. So when your name came up, I said I'd find you."

"I don't deserve this, you should take the room."

"Astrid, just... please. I will sleep soundly tonight knowing _you_ are somewhere safe. I wouldn't get a wink if I stole your room."

The room was small, sparse and beautiful. It had a bed, even a little bathroom! Astrid couldn't believe she'd spend her nights under a ceiling, within four walls and not worried she'd wake up with someone trying to steal her things, or worse.

"Will you at least take my sleeping bag, if you insist on being so difficult?"

Hiccup smiled, wisely sensing Astrid would not take no for an answer and agreeing. He strapped the bag to his backpack, waving at the hostel worker who was watching to make sure Astrid was moving in _alone._

"Mind if I use the bathroom Helga? I promise not to hide under the sink."

Helga waved him off and Hiccup smiled, slid his coat and bag off to head into the bathroom. She checked her watch, tsked and turned to Astrid.

"Make sure he's out soon. I need to get back downstairs."

Hiccup poked his head out, politely asking Astrid if he could take a quick shower now the scary lady was gone.

"Definitely."

He pulled his towel out of his bag, thanking Astrid profusely as he slid into the bathroom promising to only be five minutes. As he left, something slipped out of his coat. Astrid leant down to pick it up, found it a plastic bag containing a photo. The picture had a younger Hiccup, smiling up at a woman who looked alot like him whilst two hefty looking men laughed in the background.

She knew Hiccup had nightmares, could only imagine how he lost these people who clearly adored him. Not wanting him to think Astrid was invading his privacy, she made to put it back. Then stopped, grabbing a bit of paper from her bag and an old pencil. Scrawled her name on it and the number for the hostel.

If he needed someone... Astrid would be there. She tucked the paper behind the photo, slid the plastic bag back in his coat and backed away, sitting on her very own bed and waiting. Hiccup exited the bathroom a couple of minutes later, redressed and cramming his towel back into his bag.

"I better go before she comes back. See you around Astrid, I'm really glad you got in here."

"Hiccup..." Astrid stretched up, kissed his cheek "thank you. For everything."

His scruffy cheeks flushed, broad smile stealing over his face. She didn't know what else she could give him.

"You are more than welcome Astrid."

Hiccup hauled his coat back on, tucked his damp hair into a hat and insisted he was off to launder his clothes anyway, would have time to dry off properly. And then he left, back to the streets while Astrid would sleep soundly in safety.

-HTTYD-

 **Wrote most of this last night. Hoping ch3 will be done tonight but we'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

 ** _If_** **there's a smut chapter to this, like Ridiculous it will go in Hiccstrid one shots. (Thank you Sq!)**

-HTTYD-

Huddling up in the sleeping bag Astrid sweetly gave him, Hiccup chewed on his sandwich and smiled to himself. It was cold, but he had his freshly laundered jumper and coat on, he'd eaten twice today and Astrid was somewhere warm and safe. Ruff and Tuff might even have a home soon.

He would never tell Astrid they had offered _him_ that room. That he had begged to give it to Astrid, desperate to save her before she lost hope or got attacked. Uncommonly beautiful even covered in street grime, Astrid's big blue eyes and shy smiles had Hiccup hooked from day one. Unfortunately she also tended to attract bad people who wanted to take advantage of her situation, offering her things like food and somewhere to sleep in exchange for sex.

Not that he'd judge her for taking those opportunities, but when the offer for the housing came through... Hiccup couldn't help but try to save her from _having_ to. And he had. Hiccup felt better just knowing that he had. He could survive on the streets, practiced at finding food and somewhere to sleep.

Astrid came to find him a week or so later, looking brighter, cleaner, healthier than when he had last seen her. Sat reading his book, Tuff napping nearby and Hiccup eating the cookie he had saved from last night, a shadow fell across the light coming in from the street entrance. He looked up, found a smile that made his chest warm and a familiar blonde braid.

"Hey" he pushed himself up, wary not to touch her now she was all clean "you look like you're doing better."

"I am. Thank you. I uh, I brought you food. As a thank you."

Sure enough, Astrid dropped her bag down and pulled out cup-a-soups, crackers and peanut butter. Beneath that was a pack of beef jerky, and a rare treat of a bottle of sports drink.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. They got my benefits through today and I _know_ you wouldn't take my money. So I bought you stuff instead."

"Well, I suppose I did ask you to pay it forward. Thank you, Astrid. Are they helping you look for jobs and stuff?"

"Yeah. They put me on a computer course to help me sharpen up my skills, and a nice counsellor works there once a week to help us adjust to the new life."

"That's great! I am so happy for you Astrid."

He knew he might never see Astrid again as she managed to rebuild her life, but Hiccup was genuinely thrilled to have met her, helped her.

"Thanks Hiccup. I don't know if I would have made it without you. And the twins."

Astrid gestured to the sleeping Tuff, who was an _amazingly_ heavy sleeper.

"Give it back it's my blanket!"

Tuff talked in his sleep sometimes. That was usually his only coherent sentence, the rest gibberish but Hiccup found it endearing.

"I've no doubt you would have been just fine. You're smart and strong Astrid, you'll do... amazing things."

Her shy smile lit up her face, and Hiccup felt a flicker of butterflies as beautiful blue eyes sparkled. He took a mouthful of artificially coloured isotonic drink to mask it, then smiled in return.

"You should get back before it starts raining, not that it wasn't lovely to see you."

Astrid turned to look up at the sky, frowning.

"Guess so. I'll see you again mister."

"I look forward to it. Thank you again for the food."

She waved, headed off to ensure she wasn't caught out in the wet weather threatening, and Hiccup slid down back into his spot and smiled at where she'd been standing for a minute, then went back to his book. It was quite good, full of silly dragons with silly names. He would be sad to return it, but that was how the swapping worked. Someone else would equally enjoy this book, he was sure.

"Hey Tuff. Jerky?"

"Oh. Thanks. Where did that come from? You didn't cook Chicken did you?"

"Nope, Chickens fine. Astrid brought me food. You know I like to share."

"Astrid was here?"

He nodded, held out the bag of jerky to one of the other transient folk who took a piece with a muttered thanks and continued over to their spot in the corner.

"Yeah. I made her go back before it started raining. You want some PB?"

"Nah. Ruff got us some yesterday when she went to get a shower."

"Suit yourself. Since you're up, I'm going to go the bathroom and look for some wood for the fire tonight."

Tuff yawned, rubbed his face - despite his age, the male twin was smooth-chinned - and stretched.

"Ok. Want me to watch your bag?"

"Sure. Thanks Tuff. You want the rest of this?"

Hiccup offered the two-thirds-full bottle of sports drink to Tuff. If Ruff came back he would share it with her.

"Thanks H."

The walk to the bathroom showed Hiccup looking pale and rough, but that was par for the course. He gave his scruff a quick rinse to get soup flecks out of it, wiped dry with a paper towel after using the bathroom. It was volunteering day the next day... maybe he would shave in the morning. His hair still hung around his shoulders; Tuff was surprisingly good at haircuts, especially for someone with waist-length matlocks, and he did haircuts for anyone who asked politely.

After running his hands under the hot tap for a minute to warm them, Hiccup put his gloves back on and headed out to seek scrap wood for the firepit. A couple of abandoned buildings with kicked in fences were good bets, streets with houses more risky but often reject furniture was dumped and that tended to burn quite well too.

"Oi!"

Hiccup tended to try and go unnoticed, so he didn't immediately realise he was being shouted at as he leant down to grab some broken fence panels from the alleyway he had been walking through.

"What you doin'?"

"Who, me?"

He straightened up, found himself surrounded by four rather severe looking gentlemen. They didn't seem to like the look of him, and there was a strong, pungent smell of alcohol and marijuana smoke in the air around them.

"Yeah! Stealin?"

"No! I just wanted some wood for a fire."

The most cruel looking ones lips curled up in a sneer, and he leant down to pick up a hefty hunk of wooden fence post. Backed him up against the alley wall.

"Ya want wood ye thieving scrounger? 'ave it!"

Hiccup had been attacked before for simply existing as a homeless man, and he resigned himself to a few bruises and pain until they got bored and moved on.

He didn't actually expect the guy to _hit_ him with the fence post.

The blow knocked the wind out of him, sent him staggering but there was nowhere really to go. One of the others shoved him back, the second hit to his calf and if Hiccup had the space, he would have collapsed in agony. They laughed, jeered as they punched and kicked at him, fists making contact with his jaw and leaving him reeling.

"Hey! What's going on down there?"

A voice cut into the mocking sneers, made the flurry of hits finally stop.

"Lets get outta here!"

The thugs scarpered, leaving Hiccup to collapse to his knees and try not to lose consciousness. His head was swimming as his rescuer approached, a tall, stocky guy with strawberry blonde hair hanging around his shoulders. At least, that was what Hiccup _thought_ his saviour looked like before the world went black around him.

As consciousness started to reach him again, Hiccup groaned at the sensation of pain where his entire body felt bruised and battered. The next sensation he registered was soft and gentle, a warm hand on his own. Cracking open an eyelid that felt like it weighed two tons, Hiccup spied a glow of blonde hair.

"Hiccup? Are you awake?"

"Uhhh" Odin his throat was arid, dry as a bone "almost."

"Thank Thor. You want some water?"

He nodded as best he could, felt a straw at his lips a moment later and lamented the loss of Astrid's hand in his. Sucking weakly, he groaned in relief as water flooded his dry mouth. Managed to open his eyes properly, then scrunched them closed against harsh white lights.

He was in hospital. In a gown.

"Where's my coat? My stuff?"

"Calm down Hiccup, you took a nasty beating."

He shook his head, lights burning his sore eyes as he looked around for any sign of his things.

"My picture... my parents. It can't be gone!"

Astrid placed a gentle hand against his shoulder, swam into his blurry view but even then, he recognised her sparkling blue eyes.

"Breathe. Your picture is here. Safe and sound."

The rustle of a waterproof bag against his hand relieved Hiccup somewhat, blinking away the blur of his vision as best he could and calm flooded him as he saw his parents looking back from the little rectangular memory.

"Everything else is replaceable. But not this."

Hiccup sort of noticed the scrape along his hand that held the photo, but his pain was secondary as he stroked his mothers smile, looked at his dad and Gobber laughing.

"They look happy."

Astrid looked at him with sadness, but he could also see she understood.

"We were. Once."

The thin linen curtain across his 'room' whisked back and Hiccup looked up into the face of a nurse, who bustled over to him.

"Ah Hiccup, back with us I see! I imagine you're feeling pretty tender, but we couldn't give you anything until we were sure about your head. How do you feel?'

"M'ok."

"Dizziness? Nausea? Blurred vision?"

He shook his head.

"No, my heads fine. Thick skull."

The nurse turned to Astrid, tapping a pen against her wrist.

"I'll need you to wait outside while I check his injuries."

"I'll... go get a drink. I'm coming back, don't you worry."

He offered Astrid a tired smile as she left, lamenting putting down his picture so the nurse could look him over. Under the gown was sore viewing, bruises littering his legs and hips, making the old scars under them look angry, fresh. Hiccup bit back tears.

"No broken bones, but you've got some wicked bruises and swelling."

"How did Astrid get here?"

"Her number was in your coat. We didn't have a name for you, just the picture and the number in that bag. Figured that was as close to an emergency contact as we were gonna get."

Hiccup frowned, flipped the bag over and sure enough, Astrid's name and the hostels number looked back at him.

"I don't have anyone anyway. That picture is all I've got of my family... I've got Ruff and Tuff I guess, but they don't exactly have phone numbers either. Hey, do you know who found me? I should thank that guy."

The nurse, finished prodding him to check for serious damage, nodded and pulled the gown and blanket back over him.

"He left a name at the desk, I'll get it for you. You've missed breakfast" how long had he been unconscious? "but I'll make sure someone brings you something up. Any allergies?"

Hiccup shook his head, about to tell her not to bother when his traitorous stomach rumbled loudly. With a short smile, the nurse swept out and Hiccup kicked himself for not having asked where his clothes were. Thankfully, the nurse was back a minute later.

"Hey, do you know where my stuff is?"

"In a bag under there" she pointed at the little bedside stand "but we can get you something clean to wear."

Shaking his head again, Hiccup smiled.

"I'm fine. I know how to keep my wounds pretty clean, even on the streets. Did you get the guys name?"

The nurse handed him a card, watching Hiccup struggle to turn out of bed and pushing him back.

"At least sit until you've eaten and taken some painkillers. You'll find it easier to move then."

Disgruntled, Hiccup stayed put and took the card pulled out of her uniform pocket. He was stunned to see the surname on the back.

"Magmar _Thorston?_ No way!"

Suddenly, he felt a whole lot better. That must have been Ruff and Tuffs uncle who found him. Maybe he was looking for them when he happened across Hiccup.

"You know him?"

"No, but... doesn't matter. Thank you."

Internally, Hiccup did a little victory dance. Externally, he looked sufficiently cowed. Any attempt at escape from his bed was stilled by Astrid's return almost the second she saw the nurse leave, handed him coffee like he had done the first day they met.

"Thank you."

"It's just coffee."

"I meant for being here. Sneaking your number in with my photograph... I never even noticed."

Astrid looked a little sheepish, hid her face in coffee steam for a minute.

"I wanted to be sure you could get hold of me if you needed to. I'm sorry for going into your things, it fell out of your coat when you took a shower."

"Don't worry about it. You don't control gravity. That would be cool if you did. Then you could fly."

Astrid looked at him, bemused.

"Did you hit your head?"

"I got hit in the face" he touched his jaw, felt it still tender "so I might've got hit on the head. Do I look hideously disfigured?"

She touched his face, unbelievably gentle and it almost didn't hurt as she traced his bruises.

"Nah. You're still pretty cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

Astrid's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed, stammering slightly.

"I-I uh... shut up."

Hiccup chuckled, tried not to let it go to his head.

"Yes ma'am."

His lip was definitely split, but Hiccup didn't let it stop him drinking the still nice and hot coffee. The hospital bed was warm and soft, coffee infusing his insides with warmth to match. Astrid sat quietly with him while he ate - beans on toast might seem basic to some but Hiccup was ecstatic with it. Full and finally given medication now he has eaten, Hiccup laid back against his pillow to wait for the pain relief to kick in.

"Will you tell me about your parents?"

Astrid was looking at the picture that Hiccup had left on the bedside, pensive.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

She raised an eyebrow as Hiccup sat up, shifted the sheet and gown covering him to show the scars running along his leg and hip. Astrid gasped, covering her mouth for a second.

"Not so cute now huh?"

Astrid frowned, standing up.

"You tell me."

She lifted her shirt, exposing an aged scar that covered her side, wrapped around part of her stomach and back. He'd seen similar scars on others, treated a burn or two in his time on the streets when someone got too close to a fire in desperate need to get warm.

"You were in a fire."

"Yep. You?"

"Car crash. Is that how they..."

"My parents? Yeah. They died in the fire. I got sent to live with my aunt, who chucked me out not long after I turned eighteen. Not that she was a great person to live with anyway..." Astrid dropped her shirt, sat down and wrapped her arms around herself "I showed you mine. Your turn."

Fair was fair, he supposed. Hiccup sat up properly, wrapped his fingers around the cup of tea that had come with his breakfast.

"Dad was at work, mom and uncle Gobber came to pick me up from school so we could go home, get ready to surprise him with an early birthday party. We were just driving along when this..." Hiccup faltered, heard the screech and shattering in his mind and trembled "drunk ass in an SUV smashed into us. I don't remember much, just that they wouldn't let me see my mom after. Said I should remember her as she was."

Hiccup hadn't even told all of this to Ruff and Tuff, but it felt oddly cathartic to get it off his chest even as his throat grew thick, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"My dad was never the same after that. He lost his wife, his best friend. He was drunk at the funeral... and pretty much every day after. We... _existed_ that way for a few years, and then one day..." Hiccup trembled, but Astrid reached for his hand again and Hiccup pushed through "one day the police knocked on my door, said they'd found him. He killed himself. Drove his car off a bridge."

"Could it have been an accident?"

Hiccup shook his head, details burning clear in his mind. The officer had spared none of the gruesome details.

"He was stone cold sober. They reckon he was alive for a few minutes after the car hit the water, but he didn't try to get out. My dad could have pulled that car apart with his bare hands... no. He wanted to die."

He didn't realise how badly he was shaking until the sound of the bed-railing rattling reached him. Astrid was crying, tears silently streaming down her face.

"My gods Hiccup... I had no idea."

"Nobody does. I've never told anyone before now."

They sat in quiet sorrow until Hiccup could stand her tears no longer, picked up the tissue box next to him and handed it to her.

"T-thanks."

"No problem. Could you uh, let me get dressed? I'm not trying to get rid of you or anything, promise."

Still quietly weeping, Astrid wiped her face and nodded, heading through to wait outside his little cubicle. Hiccup hauled himself out of bed with a grimace, agreeing with the nurse that he didn't really belong out of bed but, as he wasn't critically injured, he needed to go find Tuff and his backpack soon. Pretty much everything he owned was in there. Working bruised limbs into familiar clothes, Hiccup was glad they weren't splattered in dried blood or something.

"Is he here?"

That was a familiar voice... Hiccup checked his bottoms were done up, tucked his family picture back inside his coat, then stuck his head out of the curtain and spotted the twins. And his rescuer.

"Hiccup! Hey! We hear you met our uncle Magmar."

"Meet is a strong word. But yes. Thank you... You probably saved my life. Definitely my limbs."

Magmar shrugged, pushing his messy hair off of his face and swinging it over his shoulders.

"Yer welcome. Especially when I hear ya been good to my kin."

"They've been good to me too. I'm glad you found them."

Tuff held out Hiccup's backpack, which he took with relief at it not being lost to him.

"He says we can go live with him! Only it's kinda far away, so we might not be able to visit you much."

Hiccup smiled, reached out and hugged Tuff.

"You go, you deserve it. Both of you. I will be thrilled to know you guys are getting your life back."

"But what about you?"

"He can come, if he needs somewhere to go."

Magmar offered, but Astrid, who had been rather quiet until then, shook her head.

"He's staying with me, don't worry."

Hiccup was going to turn Magmar down anyway - he didn't really want to leave his hometown, much as he would miss the twins - but Astrid surprised him.

"Yeah? Cool! Hey, can we give him your address so he can write to us?"

Magmar nodded, beaming. He was as incessantly chirpy as Tuff it seemed.

"Sounds like a fine idea. We were gonna go get lunch before we get goin', come join us? If yer alright to be leavin' that is."

"Hiccup! Get back in bed!"

The nurse had spotted him. Hiccup stood his ground... after a second or two of almost mechanically obeying the scary lady.

"I'm fine. Really. Thank you for everything, but I can sit still healing bruises anywhere."

Scowling, the nurse bade him to wait, returned with a clipboard.

"You need to sign this to say you discharged yourself against medical advice."

"Sure."

Hiccup scrawled his name on the paper, signature ill-practiced and messy.

"That everything?"

She nodded.

"Then thank you. Let's stop clogging up the NHS shall we guys?"

Hiccup made a speedy exit, the others following and Astrid was obviously ready to scold him.

"You're not all better yet."

"No, but hospital beds aren't for bruises and scratches. The pain relief is still going, don't worry about me."

Magmar treated the four young adults to lunch at a nearby cafe; Hiccup hadn't eaten so well for a while. Nobody brought up that he and Astrid had probably been crying thankfully. That would have been awkward.

"We better get going, it's a long drive. Ye sure ye staying Hiccup?"

"Yes, but thank you anyway. Guys, write to the homeless mail service for now, don't wanna lose your mail if I start circling the system."

"Good plan! Yeah. Come on Chicken, we're going for a car ride."

The twins hugged him tight, then waved goodbye. Hiccup promised to keep their address safe, tucked it into the bag with his family photo, safely nestled in his pocket. When they left, he turned around to Astrid.

"Did you really want me to stay so badly you lied so I wouldn't go with them?"

"I wasn't lying. You're staying with me."

"Astrid, there is no possible way-"

"Watch me."

"No. If you get caught they'll throw you out."

"So don't get caught."

Hiccup hadn't realised how difficult Astrid was to say no to until he was wandering in that night having argued until he was blue in the face but Astrid wouldn't be swayed. Threatened to come after him if he didn't go with her.

Hiccup complied, unstrapping his sleeping bag from his backpack and Astrid looked at him in confusion as Hiccup took off his coat, wriggled out of his jumper.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping?"

"On the floor?"

"Uhh... yes?"

Astrid shook her head, shuffled over.

"I'm not having you on the floor."

"I'm not getting in your bed. My clothes are dirty and I smell."

Astrid pouted, crossed her arms.

"So shower and sleep in your spare bottoms. I have a clean t-shirt."

He _had_ just laundered his light cotton bottoms for when the weather was too hot, saving them for at least when he next got to shower. Which Astrid was offering.

"Alright. If it'll stop you looking at me like I'm naughty."

He brushed his teeth first, to rid himself of garlic breath from lunch. The shower ached something fierce on his battered body, but it felt good to be clean at least. He put his bottoms on, rinsed his socks in the sink and draped them over the little radiator in there and padded out. Astrid held out the spare t-shirt, which he quickly hid himself under before she insistently demanded he get in the bed.

Hiccup clambered in, and Astrid sat up next to him as he tried to take up as little space as possible. She looked at him pensively, biting her lip.

"I'm glad you're here Hiccup."

"Me too Astrid. G'night."

They went to sleep facing opposite directions, but when Hiccup woke a few hours later Astrid was burrowed into his chest, messy blonde hair splayed across his borrowed t-shirt. She looked terribly sweet and he dared not move her. Even if he kinda needed to pee. He was used to holding it for a while when queuing for food or shelter lists anyway.

He watched Astrid sleep for a while, wondering what it was about her that had drawn his past out of him like never before. He had known Ruff and Tuff for over a year before he even met Astrid, but now she knew more about him than anybody. Anybody _living,_ anyway.

Gods, she had seen him _cry._

Hiccup hadn't let himself cry like that in a while. Not since before he lost his family home after Stoick died, certainly.

"Hey... what you thinking about?"

Astrid was awake, peering up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

"Nothing really. Comfy?"

"Mhmm. I can't remember the last time someone.. _held_ me."

Hiccup wrapped a hesitant arm around her, smiled when Astrid hummed contently. Aside from the twins, he hadn't exactly gotten much physical contact either. It was nice.

He left before morning broke fully, not wanting to be caught in Astrid's room. She took his nightclothes hostage though, as a way of guaranteeing he would come back to her while she spent the day getting help to look for work and adjust to life no longer on the streets. Hiccup went to the soup kitchen, apologizing for missing the previous day.

"I can tell you probably weren't gone intentionally. Are you up to this?"

"Mhmm. Got me some ibuprofen from the walk in centre on my way. So long as nobody minds I look like hell, I'm good to go."

The kitchen gave him lunch and something to take with him afterwards, so his body had enough fuel to heal his injuries if nothing else. He spent the next few nights sneaking into Astrid's room, clearing out the next day before anyone did room checks. Astrid gave up the pretense and cuddled into him intentionally by the third night. Hiccup didn't really mind. He quite liked it. Alot.

Day six of this new lifestyle brought Hiccup to the homeless postal service, where a letter from the twins made him truly happy - their uncle was great and they were off the streets. The service allowed him paper and pencil to write back, agreed to send it for him - one letter a month was better than nothing.

Day nine, Hiccup was at a day for housing lists again, determined to stop Astrid putting her own room at risk if nothing else now.

"Hey, Haddock!"

He recognised Jake, one of the social workers.

"Yeah? You need help finding someone?"

"Not quite. Come on."

He followed, found himself sat in the office - with Astrid.

"We know what you've been doing" his heart stopped, dreading the next words "and while its against policy, we decided not to bar you both. Another room has come up, and the gentleman vacating it to move to the halfway home insisted you take it. Swore you saved his life."

Hiccup shrugged, not sure who they meant.

"Who?"

"His name was... Justin? Blond, American accent?"

He cast his mind back, memory flickering in.

"He got beat up. I just got him to the hospital."

"He said you treated him and personally supported him until you found somewhere to call an ambulance."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, felt the remnants of a nasty bump from when he was attacked a little over a week ago.

"A couple of bandages and a scrawny limper is no heroic effort. I just did what anybody would have done."

Despite his protests, Hiccup was cajoled into signing up for the room. He wouldn't stay long, right? Just enough to get him back on his feet.

It was surreal, knowing the little space was temporarily all his. His own bed and shower and toilet. Somewhere to put his photo in pride of place. Astrid had to go do her chores and job hunting, which left Hiccup to shower and shave and dress in the clean clothes given to him. He had a couple of fading bruises and his scars were still there and he was still razor thin, but hey. He had somewhere to sleep at night.

That was one hell of a big step up.

"Hey you."

He turned, saw Astrid leant against his doorway.

"Hey yourself."

She smiled shyly. Hiccup felt butterflies again.

"So... I was thinking about something."

"Ok, shoot?"

"When we move on outta here... what do you say we do it together?"

"Really?"

Astrid nodded, reached for his hand and he happily let her take it.

"You gave me hope when I'd given up. I'm not letting you go without a fight. You're my lucky charm."

She stretched up, kissed him soundly on the mouth. Hiccup blinked, stunned to silence. He found his voice eventually.

"I say... great idea."

-HTTYD-

 **And we are done! As said, if smut occurs it'll be in Hiccstrid One Shots... But I gotta go write my active stories again first hahaha damn chapters growing.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Long**_ **overdue, I know! But I didn't forget this.**

 **This will end up in Hiccstrid One Shots too, with smut, but I figured since a fair bit came out at the start you guys would appreciate a T-rated update on these two.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid looked around the living room, staring at it like she couldn't quite believe it was real. Hiccup could relate, really. It was amazing to think it, after so long on the streets, then knocking about in various emergency housing places for months. It had been difficult on their relationship - the only places that tended to allow mixed rooming were family places, and since they didn't have kids, Hiccup and Astrid didn't qualify. But after everything they had gone through before that? The two were willing to take it slow, and work through the difficulties.

Hiccup had a job now, fixing computers at a school. He'd managed to keep his criminal record clean, although Hiccup knew that was by luck for not getting caught. Astrid had just started work herself, waitressing in a cafe but it meant they could afford their own place. It wasn't exactly tough to move in - neither owned much. Charities gave them some second hand furniture, and a scheme got them clothes for interviews. A course in their emergency shelter taught them basic money management, and now...

Here they were.

"We made it."

"Yeah. Yeah we did."

He slid his arms around Astrid's waist, felt her lean in to him.

"Worth the last six months barely seeing each other?"

"Yeah. Not that that didn't _suck._ But... hey, we made it Hiccup. And I'll never be able to thank you enough for never letting me give up. I really don't think I'd have lasted without you and your funny hat and dorky smiles."

Hiccup kissed her temple, squeezed her gently.

"I just reminded you you were strong. I didn't add anything. Just brought it out. Now, shall we sit and do the budget thing first off? I only have two days off work to move in."

Astrid nodded, fetching drinks - a novelty, to own their own mugs. Cheap, basics range and standard white, but what did that matter? Everything within those four walls was _theirs_ and theirs alone. Hiccup pulled out the sheet with the list of things they had to pay for, in order of importance. His monthly salary was higher than Astrid's, but it was based on her contracts minimum shift hours. Already, her boss was realising Astrid was an asset and a hard worker, and talking about increasing those hours.

"I'm gonna write to Ruff and Tuff tomorrow, let them know we have a real address now. But today? Today is just for us."

His girlfriend nodded, beaming. Regular showers and access to proper hair care products meant Astrid's blonde hair was now longer, soft and silky and golden twirled into an intricate braid. They made up their bed, brand new bed covers they had picked out together while waiting for their rental application to go through. Hiccup reckoned the people at the shop must have thought they were crazy, being so excited about picking up all the basics of a home, the things most people already had and took for granted.

"I still can't believe this happened for us."

"I can't believe you're still putting up with me."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I told you, you're my lucky charm."

"Yes, yes you did. I still think the cold had frozen your brain. It's practically summer now so that will wear off."

She rolled her eyes again, then flopped on to the bed and began waving her arms and legs like she was making a snow angel.

"Mine! All mine! I guess I'll let you share though."

"Oh, so kind."

Astrid giggled, reaching for him. Hiccup tumbled down to join her, found himself with an armful of cute blonde girlfriend.

"When you go out tomorrow to mail your letter, will you pick up a better lock? I'm sure we can kick some burglars ass but I'd like to hear that satisfying _clunk!_ again after using padlocks and deadbolts in some of those sketchy shelters."

"Of course milady."

Hiccup would do anything to help Astrid feel more at home.

"You should get a frame too. For that picture of your family."

He hadn't even thought of that. Hiccup had carried it around for so long, it being the only thing he truly clung on to through the almost two-years he had spent living rough or between shelters. It would be weird for it to just be... waiting for him. In his home.

"That's a good idea. We should get up and finish setting up, sleep properly in our shiny new home."

They had only simple stuff - a small TV barely past the black-and-white era, pop up canvas wardrobes that they didn't have much to put in. Stacked plastic drawers rather than sturdy wooden ones. But Astrid had - against Hiccups protests - bought him some art supplies, just cheap acrylic paints and sketching pencils, a couple of nicer paper booklets. It had been so long since he drew properly, and so he asked Astrid to perch on their shabby chic sofa and pose for him once they finished putting the place together.

"Should I take off my clothes all Titanic style?"

Hiccup blinked. Despite their six month long relationship, the two hadn't been physical beyond kissing and cuddling. Partly because of their living situations, undoubtedly, but also probably down to the fact their lives had been in a transient, fleeting state for so long that they wanted to wait, to feel stable. Other than showing each other their scars in the hospital that day, they'd never really even seen much uncovered skin. So Astrid's offer - while playful and joking - threw him for a loop.

"N-no, thats ok. I want to draw your face. I warn you, my art skills are pretty rusty."

Astrid simply smiled serenely, stretched out on the sofa comfortably.

"It's not just about the art, it's about the artist. I'll like it no matter what because _you_ drew it."

"Ok. Here goes."

His hands resisted at first, but soon the old instincts came out as he sketched cheeks that had begun to fill out again, bright blue eyes that had captivated him from day one. Small, perfectly pouty pink lips that enchanted him with their smiles. Blonde hair that fell into her face just so, and that adorable little nose she had. Gods, she was gorgeous. The picture couldn't possibly compare, could never do her justice.

"Here."

Unused muscles ached slightly, but Hiccup didn't think the drawing was terrible. Not a patch on the real thing, obviously, but Astrid seemed enthralled with it.

"Wow. You're amazing!"

"Thanks. I should improve with some practice."

"Wait, you're better than this?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"My mom taught me art. I lost the knack for a while, but... I guess you inspired me."

Astrid got up, crossing over and perching on his knee instead with a soft smile, brushing her fingers over his hair.

"They would be so proud of you. Despite everything you've been through, you're such a good man. If anything, you inspire me. To be a better person, to not let bad stuff break me."

Hiccup leant in to her tender touch, slid an arm around her waist.

"Told you, you were already strong. I didn't change you."

Astrid kissed his jaw, nuzzling his temple.

"Shut up and take the compliment."

"Yes boss."

Her eyes brightened as she grinned.

"Boss? Really?"

"Well, you boss me around. I obey. I guess that makes you the boss."

Astrid giggled some more, cuddled him tight. He could smell the soap on her skin from that mornings shower, the last they'd take in shelters. Now they had their own bathroom. Even their own washing machine.

"That works for me babe. Come on, I wanna show you something I got earlier."

Curious, Hiccup followed her to the bedroom, saw the bag with a pharmacy logo on from when she'd gone to pick up tampons and painkillers - the painkillers a luxury she had gone without for a while, as it was an expense she didn't dare waste on.

"You bought me tampons?"

"Well you can try and use them but I'll think you'll struggle. No, I got something else while I was in there. For... celebrating. If you're up to it."

Astrid tossed something at him, which he managed to catch and look at properly.

"Condoms? Oh. _Oh._ You mean..."

"Only if you want to babe, I'm not trying to pressure you. Just... letting you know it's on the table."

Hiccup nodded, still a little stunned in all honesty.

"Thanks. I uh... it would feel a little orchestrated if we just hopped into bed right now. I guess I'm hoping it'll happen a bit more naturally?"

"Hey, that is fine with me. But I will order you to get your cute butt over here and cuddle me."

Hiccup tossed the box back in the bag, then crawled on to the bed and held his arms open to Astrid. She curled happily within them, all but purring when Hiccup carded fingers through the hair not tied up in a braid. She was so sweet and affectionate, but Hiccup knew it belied a hidden fierce Valkyrie, tough and independent.

"So, what shall we do for dinner?"

"Whatever we can make that's quick but not too heavy. That pasta thing they made me last night at the shelter for a goodbye dinner was _so_ heavy it knocked me out cold."

"Your wish is my command. No heavy carbs."

After a slightly early dinner, they watched crap TV and just enjoyed being safe and secure together, because they could. Because Astrid was right.

They made it.

-HTTYD-

 **Not spectacular, but hopefully someone enjoys it.**


End file.
